tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 11
Re:WOW Yeah, isn't that great! :D I'm fine and Mom had a tough day today and stayed in bed until around 5:30 PM,but she felt better and we went to church for our weekly Bible study. :) ZEM talk to me! 06:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :The user was BoCo. ZEM talk to me! 23:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) 3,000 edits!!! Hey Thomasfan, I got 3,000 edits! *party* :) ZEM talk to me! 18:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I was a little worried that you would be upset that I thought it was time for the articles. Glad you're not. I just figure that we are supposed to be a reliable info source and that there was enough evidence... :) ZEM talk to me! 19:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) You may want to look at this. The Image looks fine, the file name may need to be changed File:THOMASINTHEEPISODEIDON'TLIKEYOU.jpg‎ and he was on James' page again. You may want to look into it? I don't quite get the file name. (also I take it I was to detailed in the The Flying Kipper page)--The Navigator Finding his way in the new world society. RIP British Rail. 05:52, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I read into stuff to well, and like details. I'll going to get a normal Wikipedia account soon, so I can fix some stuff that's been bugging me. I figured This would be a good way to learn how to use the program.--The Navigator Finding his way in the new world society. RIP British Rail. 06:05, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Holiday . . . You could call it a holiday . . . I've been finding that whenever I go onto the wiki the internet seems to go slower, so that's kinda discouraged me from coming back for so long. BTW you said I'd been made a bureaucrat - what does that entail? Aurum Ursus 20:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Please Stop Okay Thomasfan. BiggestThomas 16:34, November 22, 2009 Also, I might bring back some of the talk pages, but this time I will actually have something to say. BiggestThomasFan 17:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) HELP!!! I'm the admin of TTTE Fanon. I need help! 1. How did you get the rules at the top of the page. I need the rules for my site. 2. How do you deal with troublesome unregistered users. There's this user that created a character called Tornado, a BR steam engine that was built in 2008 and is the fastest steam engine in the world. This is something I won't allow because there's no such thing and I won't allow changes in reality. Please Help. (Nevillefan17 00:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC)) Sidekickjason Hey thomasfan this is sidekickjason I just want to let you know I am sorry. I was just mad because I had been working all day on those edits and I thought they would be nice contributes to the site especially the tomy page cause I thought it finally deserved a gallery page, but can you understand. I don't edit a ton of stuff on the wikia cause I think you guys do a great job at it. I am sorry I shouldn't have undone the pages. So if you understand now. I would like to be friends and just forget what has happen and can you unban me. I think we started things off rough so lets start new. hopefully your friend, Sidekickjason 7,000 Congrats! :D ZEM talk to me! 20:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey man. Hey Thomasfan, how's it going? Starlego2009 November 23, 2009 5:13 p.m. Tomy Hey thomasfan, Sidekickjason here! Just was wondering if you think we should add the gallery section and trivia section to the tomy page cause other toy item pages have galleries and trivias so I think we should add. Sidekickjason What's wrong with my Trivias? excuse me Thomasfan, how come you kept editing out my trivias concerning engines' faces? what made you find them so lame and uninteresting? and what's wrong also with me saying that "Thomas saves the Day" being first episode feature an accident? Different laws for different users? Excuse me. Not trying to be rude or anything, but yesterday I uploaded 2 Thomas pics to do with Children in Need yesterday, yet they were removed, by you, because of "copyright infringements". I don't mind that, but when I saw the Thomas article, I saw two pictures of Thomas from Children in Need, and they are still online! Now, is this because there are different laws for different users, or have you not noticed them? PS. You said my model picture of Thomas from Drayton Manor was "too blurry", yet I saw no problems. Could you please explain what you meant by saying it was "too blurry"? Thomasandstanley Vandalism (25th Nov. 2009) Hello Thomasfan, I just noticed some vandalism from an unregistered user and thought that you should probably know about it so as to warn or temporarily or permanently block this user from making these vandalism edits. The vandalised pages involve Royal Claude, Sodor and Mainland Railway Numbers 1, 3 and 4 and The Works Diesel. PryceV1 13:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Sigh People really feel a need to do damage to our wiki don't they. But I love how you deleted the "Hi, Welcome to the Thomas & Friends Wiki.." from his page. Nice way to say, get off our site. (now all we need is Clint Eastwood saying "Get off our Wiki.")--The Navigator Finding his way in the new world society. RIP British Rail. 19:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Missing page The Main line page isn't there, it pops up in search but it say create page when I click on the link. Did you guys intentionally delete it? If not there's a serious problem.--The Navigator Finding his way in the new world society. RIP British Rail. 07:08, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 19:07, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry I was rude when Jacob's page got deleted. And for that, I'm sorry. Shall we start over? Jacobmystic 06:21, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thomas and the Runaway Kite Thomasfan can I edit Thomas and the Runaway Kite page? --PNR 03:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Season13 Club NEWS Thanks. Yes, I'm glad too. And, you know, I'm not sure, I have posted my first name on a couple large websites, but maybe we should just use it in PMs and not here. :D ZEM talk to me! 04:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hiro Trivia I added some trivia to Hiro's character page, and found another HOTR goof! How could Thomas have pulled Hiro to the Sodor Steamworks if Hiro's front coupling is not compatible with Thomas' unless it's been fitted with a special adapter? Jim 16:22, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Whoops, I didn't see that. Sorry! :P Jim 20:07, December 1, 2009 (UTC) hi Hello i was just asking if I can be a part of your S13Club Private Messages Hey, I'm sorry I haven't replied to your private messages recently on the forum. I'm on my Grandma's computer, and it is a bit harder to use, as it is a bit slower and more awkward... But all that info was very interesting! :) Thanks. BTW, Do you think you could check out MightyMac19's posts and reply to some of them, because he posted several times, but due to the aforementioned problems, I haven't replied. :/ Thanks again. :) ZEM talk to me! 03:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Fake Thomas products Thomasfan is it okay if I make a page of all the fake Thomas products that are sold in Asia and add pictures on it? --PNR 04:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D ZEM talk to me! 23:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Rescue Team In response to your message before last, I think that "Awdry Family Members" would make a good page title. About Rescue Team, it is entirely possible. :) ZEM talk to me! 18:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad they accepted your request for the VeggieTales Wiki, but no thanks on the adminship... I'm just too busy. :) Great job on the Awdry Family Members page, I'll have to see what I can do to help later... Keep up the good work on everything! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::BTW, I finally got to watch Disney/Pixar's Up. It has got to be my favorite Pixar film. :) ZEM talk to me! 03:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Is this okay??? Are these photos okay for the wikia... --Darthtankengine Re: Sif Yes, I am a member of SIF :), but I haven't been on there in ages. It's a great website, though! Why you ask? Thanks, SteamTeam 09:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Bye for now! No, I haven't uploaded images from Sif. (well not that I'm aware of) All my photos come from my own DVDs. Hope this helps, :) SteamTeam 15:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I understand. I think that you do a great job and I love this wikia - just wanted to let you know :) SteamTeam 15:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thomas DVD ideas Hi. Um, since there are lists of Thomas DVD ideas from other Thomas fans, could we have an article of my Thomas DVD ideas? Seasons 6 and 7 Do you know if anybody knows seasons 6 and 7 in production order? Issue? How come the link's an issue? I don't quite follow.--The Navigator Finding his way in the new world society. RIP British Rail. 06:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I see your point, I'm not sure it would be our fault, Trackoff offers it for free download on their new site, I don't think they have an issue. But your the Admin. Your call.--The Navigator Finding his way in the new world society. RIP British Rail. 22:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Charlie Thomasfan I uploaded a new picture of Charlie. Also the picture of You can't win and Toad stands by weren't screen shots those were pictures. --PNR 03:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Idea Hi, I was thinking the other day and I thought of something that might be good on the episode pages - Locations. I think I saw it on another wiki and I thought it might be interesting. Like featured characters, we could have Locations for example in Thomas and Gordon you could have Wellsworth and Knapford and so on. Please let me know what you think, thanks :) SteamTeam 12:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with his idea. What do you think? ZEM talk to me! 05:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks,guys. Glad you liked my idea :) SteamTeam 11:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC) A good deal of additions.... Would you think it appropriate if I added more pictures to the Wooden Railway Gallery? --OrigamiAirEnforcer 05:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, they'll be from a camera, instead of a mugshot. Don't worry though, they'll be very good quality. --OrigamiAirEnforcer 05:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Are older models of Percy and James okay as well?--OrigamiAirEnforcer 06:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, in my eye they seem lacking due to my lighting which I can't change at the moment, but I'll upload one and you can decide if it is good enough.--OrigamiAirEnforcer 06:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, here is the file name: File:PuffedOutThomas.jpg --OrigamiAirEnforcer 06:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Windmill Is there a page for this windmill (right)? Just wanted to know because I looked and couldn't find one. I didn't want to create a page in case there was one. I wanted to put the windmill in the locations of Thomas and the Guard SteamTeam 11:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) BIG NEWS! I will be making Wooden Railway models of some of the Thomas users here. I will plan to get everyone done, but I have already figured the models of some. The users I am doing so far: Jacobmystic (me), BoCo, Bulldog180, Diesel 10 Fan, Golderbear, NOM, Petersamfan14, S.C.Ruffeyfan, Thomasfan & ZEM. If you want one come & talk to me on my talk page. Engines Thomasfan can I create the page of the scrap E2, A3, Donald's type, and the ghost engine from Halloween(episode)? --PNR 00:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Apology and New Series TinTop88 apologises for his edits and he wants to make it up to you. Also, I am writing a series called The National Railway Museum Series and it stars Duchess of Hamilton, William the LMS 4MT tank engine, Mallard, Flying Scotsman, Jackson the GWR 2800, Loade Star and King George. If you want to give me any ideas for episodes, just tell me. --LeakLess52 19:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) thomasfan hey thomasfan this is trainboy7 and i made an article saying shut up PNR but i didn't mean to but if you forgive me i wont do it again.zach palmer 02:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Scrap Engines Thomasfan can i ask you again if I can create the pages about the scrapped E2, A3, Donald's type and the ghost engine from halloween? Also I uploaded the take-along picture of Charlie found at Ebay. --PNR 06:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes those are scrap engines that were seen in the scrap yard in the TV series. --PNR 06:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hey Thomasfan, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :D ZEM talk to me! 16:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas :D SteamTeam 10:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Knapford Station You have any objection to if I create a page for Knapford Station, or should I just remove the link on 'Knapford' page.--The Navigator talk 01:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Talk page Thomasfan this is PNR how do you move your talk page like yours? Also I think you should add the take-along picture of Charlie into his page. --PNR 01:21, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes the archive can you please do it? --PNR 01:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thomasfan! :D--PNR 01:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC)